


Another Life, Another Wife, but Kara Danvers Will Always be My Hero

by SCLawrence



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCLawrence/pseuds/SCLawrence
Summary: As Lena slumbers in a coma, she dreams of a life in which she is married to Wonder Woman rather than Supergirl. When she wakes, Lena has to make it up to her hero.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara held Lena’s hand tightly as the woman she loved lay on a hospital bed in the medical bay of the DEO. A tear rolled down her cheek as she leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her wife’s forehead. This was her fault. When she saved Lena’s life by giving the Luthor a blood transfusion, it had come with her powers and her weaknesses. The virus rippling through Lena’s body was designed to kill aliens and while Kryptonians were immune from the worst effect of the bioweapon, her wife was still in a coma and the DEO could give her no answers as to when she might wake up.

Lena was oblivious to her wife’s touch and kiss, her slumber too deep for even the Maiden of Might to reach through to her but her keen mind was as active as it had always been and she dreamed of a different life, a different world both better and worse than the one she lived in now.

“Hello, my love,” the sleeping Luthor said with a smile as she woke in her dream in an apartment that was her own and yet, was subtly different. In the bed beside her was not the Girl of Steel but someone else, a woman with tanned skin and dark hair.

“Good morning, Lena,” she said with an accent that sounded like music. “I hope you slept well.”

“I always do when I’m with you, Diana Prince,” Lena smiled and leaned over in the bed, planting a kiss on the goddess’s lips as her hands drew idle circles over bare skin. “I suppose we should get up… my mother will be here soon.”

“I suppose we should,” Diana replied. Still, they lay comfortably for a time, pecking each other in soft kisses until the doorbell rang and Diana used her super speed to get dressed and answer it, giving Lena time to dress as well.

“Mother,” Lena grinned and embraced the woman’s touch when they saw each other but the woman she hugged was not Lillian Luthor. It was her birth mother, still alive and looking out for her daughter after all these years.

“It’s good to see you again, Lena,” Miranda Thorul told her as their touch ended, “and you of course, Diana, but where’s my granddaughter?”

“I’m here, nana!” Antiope Prince ran into the room and launched herself at Miranda, hugging her tightly.

Diana chuckled, “it seems that one has already learned the fierceness of the Amazons.”

Lena allowed herself a smile, barely able to believe that this was her life and yet somehow, it was. The voice whispering in the back of her mind that this wasn't right, that it wasn't real was pushed back and she sat down with her little family for breakfast.

In the real world, Kara sat by her wife’s bed, leaving only to put her daughter to sleep. As Lorelai Alexandra (a name given as much to honour Lena’s brother as Kara’s sister) Luthor-Danvers was put down in her bed, Kara swore that everything was going to be okay. “I promised your mommy I’d always keep her save, Lori, and your mama keeps her promises.”

“I know, mama,” Lori yawned, scrunching her eyes slightly to keep them open, “I miss mommy but you’re Supergirl and mommy said Supergirl can do anything!”

When their little girl closed her eyes, Kara sighed and whispered, “I hope she can, little one, I really hope she can.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lena’s dreams brought her closer to reality than her ‘waking’ hours. When she headed for bed with her wife Diana the voice telling her this wasn’t real spoke loudest. Yes, she had a wife and a daughter but not the woman in the bed next to her or the dark haired little girl named for Amazonian general who had died a century ago.

She just couldn’t remember who her real family was.

Her days were spent in a lab. Once she’d thought she’d cure cancer, change the world. Diana and Antiope were her world now and she had settled for smaller goals. Antiope had her toys in a corner of the room and she smiled at the little girl. Her first day of school was soon. Too soon for her liking, they grew up so fast. Maybe she’d suggest they home school her again. Diana wanted their daughter to make friends, to not be the only child on the island – so to speak – as she had been growing up on Themyscira.

Lena wanted to protect her. All she’d ever wanted was to protect the people she loved and who somehow loved her back.

In the real world, the Girl of Steel was missing in action, with Kara spending her days in the DEO’s medical bay and her nights Lorelai. Sometimes J’onn took on her form so Supergirl could still make an appearance from time to time, reminding National City and the world that she was there but Kara herself could think of nothing else but her family, the pale woman in the bed who had given her a home better than any she had known since Krypton. Alex would always be her humanity but Lena was her heart and Lena was still sleeping, even after all this time.

The doctors had decided that Lena needed an immune system boost but whose immune system was stronger than a Kryptonian’s? Or a human with Kryptonian abilities, at least. Stimulants that worked on humans were less than worthless and the solar panels dotted around the room had made no obvious difference.

She had an idea, it was crazy, but it might work… and yet, doing what she had planned could lead both of them to their deaths and deprive Lori of her mothers. A sigh escaped her lips. She’d had so much love to offer at a time when Lena had needed such affection desperately but love wouldn’t save her wife.

Kara looked towards the sky, her x-ray vision cutting through the DEO’s walls and pointing towards the source of her powers and Lena’s, the sun. Earth’s sun was not Rao, it was the physical manifestation of a god, but it had made her more powerful than she ever had been on her own world. Perhaps it was the key to saving Lena. It was better than doing nothing but not yet... not unless there was no other choice. Lori still needed her Supergirl.

The Girl of Steel leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lena's forehead before flying home to be with her little girl, the two of them sharing stories about Lena until Lori drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara stood before the hologram of Alura in the DEO, a tear streaming down her face. She didn’t fight it, not here, not when she was alone with the one… entity that might offer her answers. There was another of course, but Lena wasn’t around to think about it, that was the whole problem and speaking to her mother, hard as it could be, sometimes brought clarity if not purpose.

Having explained the situation, her mother accessed the Kryptonian archives for answers. “If regular exposure to yellow solar energy is insufficient, certain forms of Kryptonite could provide the immune boost needed. Such Kryptonite would be difficult to procure or synthesise on Earth,” the hologram continued.

_Lena could do it._

“Alternatively, a significant power boost could be derived via direct contact with the Earth’s sun.” She’d been right. Crazy as it still seemed but it was a relief to hear her mother say it.

“And we’ll both be okay?”

“Yes, there is no reason to believe either of you would be harmed. Exposure to blue solar energy would offer a significantly larger boost but may overload Lena’s immune system in her weakened state.”

“Blue solar energy? A pulsar?” Kara stored that information away. She wasn’t sure when she’d ever get to use it but as Alura went on and explained it would make her stronger than even yellow solar energy, and immune to Kryptonite, Kara realised how dangerous that might be. Something to dwell over, another time.

“Thank you, mother,” she left the room, the hologram dissipating behind her. Kara walked through the DEO and into the medical bay, disconnecting her wife from the wires and instruments monitoring her condition, ignoring the protests of the attending doctor as she headed to the balcony and launched herself into the air. She headed home, changing Lena into a suit that would survive what she was going to do. It was one of her old spare supersuits she’d kept from before Lena had insisted she wear a suit with pants.

The change had been a welcome one but it meant now that Lena got the skirt. "It must be hard kneeling in that short skirt," Lena had once teased her in the office after she'd flown there one lunch. She'd liked the skirt well enough on that occasion. It would do for this one. 

National City fell away behind her and she rose higher, soaring through the clouds and cutting through the atmosphere into the vacuum of space. All was silent here but still she kept going, the yellow dot that was the Earth’s sun growing larger as she flew, Lena clutched in her arms as frost formed over her skin but the beating of the Luthor's heart was still strong and Kara thanks Rao as she flew faster than she ever had.

In her dream, Lena sat on a beach, a wide brimmed hat protecting her pale skin as she watched her wife and their daughter ‘fight’. It wasn’t serious, they both agreed that Antiope was much too young for that but the little girl was named for an Amazon and Diana had told her many times how restless she had been growing up on Themyscira as Queen Hippolyta had denied her the right to train. So Lena had agreed, worried as she was, and called out across the deserted stretch of sand, encouraging them both.

She felt cold, her body traveling through the cool expanse of space in the real world and held herself, shivering as ice formed over. She was safe, not least because she was truly in Kara’s arms, but also because of the Kryptonian blood inside her now. In her dream, she wondered if she was coming down with something. It was a beautiful sunny day, she should not be so cold and yet…


	4. Chapter 4

The beach disappeared in a blur, the cold dying with it as Lena’s dream state shifting her to a hospital bed. Diana sat in the chair beside her, their hands clamped together. In the bad lay her mother, Miranda, and Lena’s other hand held hers. “You’re a god,” she cried as she tore her eyes away from the ailing woman on the bed to look at her wife. “Do something. Why can’t you do something?”

Diana didn’t answer. She had seen so much death in the past century. Too much. Humans were fragile, they did not last forever. One day Lena too would be gone but Diana would endure. It was the way of the universe. Harsh and unyielding.

It was too warm in the room, she rose to open the window - her hand slipping out of Diana's reach - but it made no difference, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek to mingle with a tear. Lena closed her eyes and when she re-opened them, her mother was still on the bed but in place of Diana was a man, bald and looming over her. She looked down, she was in a dress a teddy bear, ragged but beloved, clutched tightly to her chest as Miranda’s monitor stopped beeping.

“Here, child,” Lionel Luthor said awkwardly, opening his arms for an awkward hug. He was not used to such affection and despite her grief, shocking and overwhelming, Lena could not help but wonder why her mother had ever been with such a man. “I’m going to take you home,” in continued as they held onto each other. “You’ll love Lex, he’s nearly as smart as you are.”

_Why is it so hot?_

Kara held Lena clutched to her arms and flew into the burning sun. The heat and light was intense, even for a Kryptonian, but her mother had told her it would work and she had to believe it would. She pushed in deeper to the giant nuclear fusion reactor that afforded life on Earth, the temperature around them increasing to nearly 15,000,000 Celsius when she felt a tug on her suit and turned, flying back out into space.

They couldn’t talk in the vacuum but Lena’s eyes were open, panicked as the Luthor adjusted to her surroundings. Their bodies were superheated to a degree that would boil the oceans and burn the atmosphere if they returned to Earth now but they were alive and Lena was awake. Supergirl did her best to reassure Lena that they were okay. That everything was okay and while Lena could fly herself, she held onto Kara as if afraid to ever let go. Together, the two of them drifted through the coolness of space, Kara feeling more relieved, and more alive, than she ever had. Eventually the two of them cooled enough and she mouthed the words ‘let’s take you home’.

Lena nodded and the two returned to Earth and to Lorelai. As they flew, the Earth growing larger as they approached, she remembered everything from her dream. A different life, a different wife, a different daughter. _What does that mean?_ The CEO found herself wondering as she looked into the blue of Kara's eyes and felt every bit as much in love as she had the first time she'd lain eyes on the Girl of Steel. 


	5. Chapter 5

“You were married to Wonder Woman?” it was closest Lena had ever seen to Kara shrieking. She had told her wife everything about her dream, of course, how could she not?

Lorelai sat in her arms, asleep and she raised a cautioning finger to her lips as she looked at Kara. “Yes, I was, I was married to a goddess but do you know what it made me realise? That I’ve never loved anyone more than I love you, Kara Zor-El, and no one can replace you or Lorelai. You are my whole world. When we got married, I told you on the alter you were my greatest strength, that’s as true today as it was then,” she lifted her wrist, showing her the simple bracelet on it with the crest of the House of El. She was still wearing Kara’s original suit, the one with the skirt, and the crest was clearly visible even with Lori pressed against her chest.

They wore wedding rings too but Lena had wanted something to bring Kara closer to the traditions of her world and the bracelet had been a small concession, one she was happy to make.

Kara knelt down before her, reaching out gingerly to touch the crest of her family. “I love you, Lena Luthor-Danvers, I loved you from the moment I lay eyes on you.”

“I should hope so,” Lena replied wryly, “you’re a mad woman, Supergirl, flying into the sun just to save me!”

“I did, didn’t I?” Kara pouted, using her most devastating super power, her puppy eyes.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh and pulled her wife up for a kiss. “You did and I’m grateful. As happy as that life seemed, it was nothing compared to the reality we somehow share, this life where a Super and a Luthor can be together.”

Taking her wife’s hand, she put her daughter to bed and removed the super suit, clambering into bed with the woman she had loved from the first moment she’d laid eyes on her.

Months passed and things settled down, at least so far as such things could in the Luthor-Danvers household until one Saturday morning, when Kara and Lena were called into the DEO. The Girl of Steel kissed her wife and daughter before they leapt into the air and flew to the secret facility, setting down on the balcony as a woman in armour, a sword and shield strapped to her back and a lasso by her waist, turned to look at her from the operations table with a smile.

Lena landed beside her - holding their daughter's hand as the little one was not yet old enough to fly on her own - and an audible gasp escaped her lips as the goddess gazed upon the little family. “It’s so good to meet you at last, Kara,” Diana said as she came forward and hugged the Kryptonian, “your cousin has told me so much about you.”

The warrior then turned to Lena, embracing her as well and finishing with a kiss to the cheek as she said, “and you as well, Lena. You look like an Amazon I used to know.”

Lorelai, standing behind Lena, clinging to her tightly, emerged slowly as Diana beamed down at her. “Aren’t you precious? I could just gobble you up!” even after a century, Diana had never lost her love of children, lightening up at the sight of them and Lorelai Luthor-Danvers was a very special child indeed. 

“H… hi,” Lori said as she stepped forward, wide eyed at the sight of the goddess standing before her and suddenly, there was a new hero in the little girl's life.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara held Lori on her lap as Lena served dinner. “You look beautiful tonight, my love,” she told her wife, who smiled softly and continued cutting up the steak on the table into small squares for Lori. Kryptonian digestion system or not, neither of them wanted to risk their daughter choking.

She had been complimenting her wife and daughter more than normal of late and especially when Diana was around as she was now, sitting at the other end of the table. Lori had taken to Diana rapidly, raising havoc around the apartment with a toy sword and shield. Somehow, she had gotten a length of rope and painted it yellow like the Lasso of Hestia.

Under normal circumstances, she would have thought it was adorable even if she was disappointed her daughter was more interested in imitating Wonder Woman than the Girl of Steel. As it was, the two superheroes had a sound working relationship, combining her powers and skills as she never had with anyone, even Kal.

The city’s streets were free of crime. And anything that normally required Kara’s attention was dealt with in record time. It hadn’t been mere curiosity that had driven Diana to National City, however, Kara knew that this was an audition for the Justice League and the goddess was deemed a more impartial observer than her cousin. Whether or not she made it into the 'club' didn't matter. She and Diana both knew the League would be fools not to call on Kara when the need arose. This was about observing her, her loyalties in particular, and Lena's too. 

She told herself every day that she trusted Lena fully but she also knew she had become more protective whenever the two of them were in the same room together. And that was far too often for Kara’s liking.

Diana was hunting for one of Lex’s old facilities, buried somewhere under the city and Lena was helping decrypt his files.

“So do you,” Lena told her, drawing her away from her thoughts.

“What?” she blinked.

“You look beautiful,” her wife said, leaning in to kiss Kara on the cheek as Lori stabbed a steak piece with her fork.

“Oh, thank you,” Kara replied ruefully, picking her own cutlery up to eat. “Any progress with Lex’s files?”

“It’ll be unlocked by morning,” Lena told her.

“Great!” she said, with more enthusiasm than she’d intended. Diana looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, who knows what Lex has stored down there? The sooner we deal with it the better.”

“I can’t say I’m looking forward to delving through Lex’s things,” Lena said as she sipped from a wine glass, “but you’re right. I’ll be sorry to see you go, Diana.”

“I’ll be sorry to go,” the goddess nodded, looking straight at Lena as she added, “I’ve enjoyed my time here a great deal.”


	7. Chapter 7

Diana brought her shield up and smashed through the wall of Lex’s old lab, the facility now fallen to Cadmus and Lillian Luthor. Lena hadn’t been surprised to discover her adoptive mother’s involvement and had urged Kara and Diana to do everything in their power to shut it down for good once she’d finished decrypting Lex’s files and discovered the location. Not that it had taken much persuasion.

She had seen first-hand how dangerous Lex could be in Metropolis and anything that had interested him was likely something worth disposing of.

Rubble flew forward and there was a stunned moment of calm before the guards started firing. They had been prepared Supergirl, their bullets tipped with Kryptonite, but against a goddess they had no defence.

She moved forward, whipping the closest guard across the room with her lasso as a bullet bounced off her bracelet. The Amazonian princess moved so quickly and fought with such ferocity, that the room was soon cleared.

When it was safe, she signaled Kara to join her and the two of them pressed deeper into the facility. Lex had spared no expense, with laser turrets and even a fire pit as they approached the heart of the complex.

“How /extra/ was he?” she heard Kara mutter and laughed as she leapt over the gap in a single smooth motion, Kara floating down beside her.

“I’d comment on the fact that you’re wearing a cape but I am in armour with a big sword,” Diana remarked drily as they turned around a corner and came face to face with a vault door. “It’s lead lined,” Kara announced, “I can’t see what’s inside but… I feel, dizzy.”

“Kryptonite?”

The Girl of Steel nodded, gritting her teeth as she stepped towards the heavy vault door. Between them, they hunched and lifted it, tossing it aside with a loud clang. If there were any guards left, they definitely would have heard that. As it was, there was silence after the door came to a stop and she walked forward, grabbing the crate of Kryponite and launching herself through the ceiling, tossing it far. The DEO could clear that up later.

When she came back down, she nodded to Kara, and they looked at what Lex wanted hidden most from the world.

Some of it was clearly alien, some of it mystical and she took a bow that looked Amazon forged and slid it over her back. While it had been many years since she’d practiced archery, she wasn’t leaving the legacy of her people to anyone.

In the centre of the room lay a pod. Kara shook her head, she didn’t recognise its origins either, but there was a woman inside, asleep. They would not wake her, not without knowing more, especially given her time in Lex and then Cadmus’s custody. There was no knowing how dangerous she was or who she might be.

Had Lena been there, she would have been able to answer one of those questions but in doing so, would’ve changed everything she thought she knew about her life.


	8. Chapter 8

The contents of Lex’s facility were returned to the DEO and categorised, the pod moved to a medical observation wing. A judgement on opening it was withheld as, Kara and Kal-El notwithstanding, National City didn’t have a good track record when it came to people who arrived there by that method and all of the monitors attached suggested that its inhabitant was in good health and could continue to persist for a very long time to come. 

Kara stood on the balcony of the DEO and nodded to Diana, a show of respect for another hero, and the two vowed to work together. She was surprised when the goddess pulled her into a hug but returned the embrace nevertheless. “I thought you didn’t do hugging,” the Kryptonian said lightly. 

“Not normally,” she chuckled. “If you’re ever in Paris, stop by the Louvre. I’d love to give Lori a tour.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to say goodbye yourself?” 

“I’ve been here long enough,” the goddess replied, “besides, I have my own children to look after.” Diana laughed at the expression on Kara’s face, “your cousin, Bruce, Barry.”

“Ah… well, I’m glad they’re in safe hands.”

With that, Diana took off and Kara watched her go before leaping into the air and flying home, to Lena and their daughter. Confident she could put all of this behind her but when she got there, it was clear Lorelai Luthor had another idea in mind. She ran out in a set of armour with a plastic sword and shield, a broad grin on her face, and a suit covered in rainbows. “Mama, mama, look!” 

“It’s her costume for Pride,” Lena said as she followed her in, “she wanted to dress up as Diana and I said that was a great idea.” 

“Yeah… great,” Kara flashed a smile but it hurt more than she’d care to admit that Lori wanted to dress up as a hero other than Supergirl. Knowing it was petty, she crouched down and looked at the little girl, “wow. You look amazing, Lori. All of the bad guys are going to be scared of you!”

“I’m going to help you save people, mama, and then when I’m doing that I’m going to help mommy in the lab,” Lori said, completely determined about her future career path. 

“You’re be a great scientist, Lori. Did you know your mommy once won the Noble Prize? That means she’s one of the best scientists in the world and you’re going to be just as brilliant as she is.”

“Of course she is,” Lena smiled, “you were the youngest member of the Kryptonian Science Guild. That little one is going to change the world.”

Lori, in her rainbow covered Wonder Woman costume, beamed at them both before running off to fight some imaginary enemy in her bedroom and Kara couldn't but smile, genuinely this time, no matter who her daughter grew up to be, she'd very much be her own hero.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena held Lori up in her arms and walked through the crowd. L-Corp was one of National City’s main Pride sponsors this year, and had been every year since she’d taken over the company, but she wasn’t the main attraction, she was just another mom with her daughter in the crowd of tens of thousands. 

Lorelai was dressed in her Wonder Woman outfit, waving a rainbow flag with enthusiasm as she was carried through the streets and they arrived in a large square in the centre of the city near the L-Corp building. In years gone by she had watched from her office but being part of it all was definitely better and there was a smile on her lips as various bands performed and speakers talked. Many of them were inspiring, some were even heroic but there was only one hero Lena was interested in seeing today and she flew in and landed on the stage, instantly spotting Lena and Lori in the crowd.

Kara smiled at them but didn’t draw any undue attention before walking up to the microphone and beginning her speech. She explained a little about relationships on her former world before adding, “on Krypton, it didn’t matter if the other person was man, woman, or gender fluid because those labels no longer held meaning. Straight, gay, bi, pan. It didn’t matter what you held in your heart because you could be who you wanted to be. You didn’t have to define yourself by who your heart belonged to or who you slept it. How you identified was your choice and no one ever thought less of you because of how you saw yourself or described yourself to the world. 

“It wasn’t perfect. Often our marriages were arranged. We were required to marry for the good of our houses rather than for love but when love was allowed to flourish, it came in shapes and sizes, and was all the more beautiful because of it. Love is love. And there is a woman I love more than anything in this world. Love is love,” Kara’s eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Lena, holding her hand out for her. 

This wasn’t in the script – and people were sure to figure out her wife was Kara Danvers – but with the eyes of everyone on her, Lena walked forward with Lori and took her wife’s hand, the two of them kissing deeply. “If a Super and a Luthor can fall in love, anyone can! Love is love!” 

A huge cheer erupted through the crowd and they kissed again before Kara took her little family in her arms and lifted off, flying for home. “Kara, why did you do that?” she asked as she held onto her, not because Lena couldn’t fly herself but the Luthor would never say no to an opportunity to hold onto her wife’s strong arms and while Kara was evidently okay with the world knowing her secrets, Lena wasn’t ready to reveal that she had powers too.

“Because I’m tired of living a lie, Lena,” she said as she set her down gently. “I want people to be empowered by what we just did. To admit that they’re valid and good and different. I want people to know that at least one superhero has stepped out of the closet and maybe more will follow.”

Lena laughed and shook her head, kissing Kara on the forehead. “Just try to warn me next time.”

"No promises."


	10. Chapter 10

When Kara was called into the DEO to explain what happened at the Pride celebration, an army of photographers arrived outside the apartment building. As expected, it didn’t take people long to figure out that Supergirl was Kara Danvers given that she was married to Lena.

She packed their cases and flew to an island she had bought under a pseudonym several years earlier. Before Lori had come along, it had been a romantic retreat for her and Kara but now it was a second home only a handful of people knew about.

Their daughter, exhausted from fighting another imaginary bad guy, was laid down to rest in her room as Lena headed into her own bedroom and changed.

In National City, Kara got the text from Lena saying she was on the island and smiled. They could probably do with a break from everything. She knew things were going to change when she announced to the world that she was in love with Lena Luthor but it was time to embrace who she was. Time for secrets to fold away.

There were other texts as well, from Kal and Diana and just about everyone she had ever known. Her Twitter account had exploded with so many new followers she was surprised her phone hadn’t gone on fire from all of the notifications, which she’d quickly disabled.

J’onn looked at her, his arms folded. “I’m proud of you, Kara,” he eventually said.

“Really?”

“It means the DEO has done a lot of work protecting your secret for nothing over the last few years but yes, I’m proud of you. I didn’t have a choice when it came to revealing who I was, you did, and I don’t think you could have done it better.”

The two hug, Alex joining them in a tight embrace. “Now go on, go be with your wife. Apparently you’re in love with a Luthor?” her sister teased her.

With a laugh the Girl of Steel took off and flew off for the island, landing moments later. Built into the bottom of the house, right into the high cliffs around the island, was the ‘Super Base’, the Batcave Kara had told Lena she didn’t need but her wife had insisted on building anyway and she was glad. She passed suits designed to make her invisible or minimise the effects of Kryptonite, a power suit for Lena from before she had been given Kryptonian powers, and a whole host of other things her brilliant wife had worked on.  
Lena herself was standing at the back of the lab in one of Kara’s shirts with a pair of glasses on and a blonde wig. In her hands she carried a reporter’s notebook and a bag of donuts.

“What’s all this?” Kara asked, tilting her head curiously.

“What you did today might well be the bravest thing I’ve ever seen you do,” Lena said as she turned to face her. “I know you’ve been worried about us since my coma,” she continued, brushing aside Kara’s interjection, “but I love you. I have from the moment you flew to my office on a bus. Today, Lori dressed up as her hero and you became a hero to so many people because of what you said.

“I told you once that Supergirl may have saved but you are my hero, Kara Danvers,” Lena wrapped her arms around her and the two shared a deep and lingering kiss, “so I dressed up as you.”

Kara feels the tear running down her cheek, overwhelmed by everything Lena is saying. Wordlessly, she picks up her and carries her to the couch - which Lena had taken with her from CatCO - kissing her the whole way. “How about those donuts?” she sniffs, a broad smile on her face as she looks at the woman who means everything to her.

“Some things never change,” Lena laughed as she opened the bag. At that moment, in the secure medical wing of the DEO, the woman in the pod opened her eyes and for the first time in two decades, Miranda Thorul looked with open eyes upon the world. 


End file.
